Time Breaks
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: Marty wants to go back to 1955 and visit Lorraine again. Marty realizes he's starting to have feelings for her , will he become his own father? and how will the future hold against him?
1. Chapter 1: A Hard Decision

**_Chapter 1: A Hard Decision_**

It was just an ordinary day at Hill Valley , the neighborhood was full of constant chatter. People talked about that lightning storm that hit the school in the past. Marty continuously had something on his mind that he couldn't just get rid of. It was troubling him more than anything. School was about to start in eight minutes and he didn't want to be late. Marty checked the time on his watch and hurried out the door in a flash. His siblings , Dave and Linda have never seen him so worried frantic and worrisome like that. Something wasn't right , in fact it was awfully strange for the Mcfly to see that.

"George , something is wrong with Marty," Lorraine calls out.

"What do you mean?" her husband questioned , obviously not realizing the strange effects his own son has been having for the past week or so.

"He hasn't been acting like himself lately. I'm worried about him," Lorraine replies , grinning to herself.

"He's always like that Lorraine. I wouldn't worry about it."

Once Marty finally arrived to school , he met up with his girlfriend Jennifer Parker. He knew what he was about to do and sighed heavily.

"Hie Marty," Jennifer greets.

"Oh , uh hie Jennifer."

"Are you okay?" she asks with full worry.

"Listen , we need to talk," He replied.

"What is it?"

"Jennifer , I-I don't want to be with you anymore."

Jennifer couldn't believe Marty was saying this , it broke her heart.

"What?" that was all she could say.

"Our relationship is getting complicated. I think we should just stick as friends," Marty said.

"Oh-I get it. If you want to leave me then go right ahead because I won't care! you could have just told me that you don't love me anymore!" Jennifer cried out.

She slapped him right on the cheek. Marty winced in pain he had never seen her this angry in his life.

"Don't come back for me either you tramp!"

Marty ignored her harsh words and watched her walk off. He obviously had someone else on his mind at that moment. He wanted to go back in time and stay with his younger teenage mother 'Lorraine Baines.' He had an idea and he knew it was foolish , he was going to sneak into Doc's Delorean and travel back into 1955 and stay in that year. After school was finally done , Marty went into Doc's lab. For now the Doc was gone...

 _'_ This _is my chance.'_ Marty thought.

And with that , he punched in the numbers 1955 and the Delorean took off.


	2. Chapter 2: Return To 1955

_**Chapter 2: Return To 1955**_

Night time came , and Marty finally had returned to Hill Valley. The Delorean crashed right near Lorraine's house. Marty had hoped her parents weren't awake. Unfortunately , her parents had heard the crash from inside the house and came to check things out. Her father and mother rushed outside and saw the Delorean laying there in their own field. They took a few steps closer towards the damaged vehicle , cautiously. Marty groaned as he crawled his way out of the passenger side.

"Am I in the right year?" Marty rubbed his neck as he climbed out.

"Your in the year of 1955 kid," his dad replied. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Calvin Klein. The guy you accidentally hit with your own car," Marty replied. "I don't have anywhere to stay tonight. So, can I please stay with you?"

"I don't know honey, the kid seems like he's having a rough night. He wouldn't hurt anything now would he?" asked Lorraine's mother.

"I-I don't know , we don't know him that well!"

"Come on , give it a chance!"

"Alright kid , here's the deal. You can stay , but only for tonight and then your out? got it?" said Lorraine's father in a serious tone.

"Yes-yes sir," Marty managed to stammer out. "Where's Lorraine?"

"Up stairs in her room , why? do you want to see her?" asked her mom.

Marty nodded his head , he missed Lorraine so badly and now he was getting ready to see her again. He could hardly wait to look at her face which was of course the definition of beauty to him. As Lorraine's parents led Marty into the house , her mother had told him that the rest of her younger siblings were sleeping. Marty made sure to be quiet as a mouse.

"Lorraine , someone is here to see you!" said her mother.

"Who?" Lorraine walked out of her room and went to the living room. She was so shocked to see Marty!

"Calvin?" her eyes almost fall out of her head in disbelief.

"Hie Lorraine," Marty said , smiling.

"Oh , Calvin you came back! I missed you so much," Lorraine embraced her arms around Marty. He returned the hug and patted her back , gently.

"Yes Lorraine , I missed you too."

"Mother , can he stay for the night?" Lorraine asked.

"We've already made adjustments so yes he can."

Lorraine squealed with happiness and thanked both of her parents. She took Marty upstairs and into her room. Lorraine shut her bedroom door and sat down on her bed , looking at Marty for what seemed the longest amount of time. Marty stood there feeling a bit shy around her.

"Why did you come back?" she questioned.

"Lorraine , I thought about it for awhile...and..." Marty sits down right next to her , holding her hand. "I love you."

Lorraine bit her lip when he said that , she was was all to soon and so sudden , but she felt the same way too.

"Calvin , I-I-don't know what to say."

Marty knew he was her future son and he wanted to keep that to himself. He hated how his mind kept reminding him that , he loved Lorraine but , he knew this probably wasn't going to be the best decision he ever thought of.

"Lorraine , I've felt this way ever since I met you. Maybe I was being-you know shy and all but I was only nervous."

Lorraine let out a giggle "We all get nervous Cal," She lays on top of Marty and gives him a sweet kiss right on the lips.

Marty could feel his cheeks blushing like mad and Lorraine noticed.

"But-Lorraine , what about George?" Marty squeaked out as she kissed him again.

"George Mcfly? well , I like him too but just as a friend."

"So-you're not together with him or anything?" Marty asked.

"Afraid not. Calvin..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Judgement

_**Chapter 3: Bad Judgement**_

The very next early morning , the sun came up and lit the bedroom. Marty scratched his eyes and did a small yawn. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sleeping Lorraine. Her breathing was so light and so soft , he enjoyed it. Marty wanted to spend some time with her today but then he remembered Biff and George! how were they going to react if they saw him with her?

 _'Don't worry about it Mcfly , besides Lorraine clearly said George is just a friend.'_ Marty reminded himself.

He saw that Lorraine was beginning to slowly wake up. The sun shined on her face and it made Marty want her because his mother was so gorgeous in the sunlight. He just couldn't stop staring.

"Good morning Cal," Lorraine said.

"Hie Lorraine!" Marty mentally scolded to himself. That's the only thing he's said to her so far! Lorraine saw that he was eyeing at her.

"Are you wanting to say something or what?" she questioned.

"What? oh-yeah. Lorraine , you look beautiful."

Lorraine's cheeks flushed "Thank you."

"Do you want me to walk you to school?" Marty requested.

"I'd love that," Lorraine replied.

Marty got up and went to open the door for her "Ladies first."

He offered out his hand to her and Lorraine took it. They held hands as they both made their way down stairs.

"Good morning Lorraine," Her mother says.

"Mother , Calvin is going to take me to school is that alright?"

Lorraine's mother nodded in a agreement "I suppose."

On the way to school , Marty holds Lorraine's hand again. He made sure neither Biff or George were to be seen , the coast was clear for at least right now.

"Alright Lorrie, I'll see you later?"

"Yes , why not!" Lorraine replied , she put her school stuff down and kissed Marty's cheek which left him a little speechless.

"Bye Cal," Lorraine looked at him with loving eyes and left.

A/N: YOU GUYS! I am so happy you're already enjoying this and I am getting such nice reviews I am a big fan of Back To The Future and I do ship Lorraine and Marty no surprise lol thx for enjoying more coming soon :)

-Frodofangirlover12


	4. Chapter 4: Biff's Abusing

_**Chapter 4: Biff's Abusing**_

That very morning when Marty took Lorraine to school , he had told her that he would pick her up after school was done for the day. Marty opens the car door and lets Lorraine out. She thanks him and gives Marty a sweet kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"I'll see you later okay Lorrie?" Marty says , winking at her.

Lorraine holds in her blush "See you later Cal."

Marty smiles and makes sure that Lorraine goes to her friends safely. Marty eventually returns to driving and heads off. Lorraine's friends go towards her and compliment her outfit.

"You look so beautiful today Lorraine!" her friend said.

"Thank you , I just got this outfit just a few days ago," Lorraine replied.

As her friends entered in the school building , Biff pulls Lorraine off to the side and holds her by the arm , tightly.

"Look at what we have here!" Biff leans in and tries to kiss her neck.

But Lorraine fights back and trys to get away from him. "Let me go! Biff!"

"You little bitch!" Biff brings her back towards him and holds her by the throat , nearly choking her.

"Get your damn hands off me Biff!" Lorraine shouts and eventually escapes from him.

"YOU WILL MARRY ME SOMEDAY LORRAINE!" Biff hollers.

"I would never marry you!" Lorraine hits him on the head and races off to her friends as the all run into the school building together.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update! Fanfiction was being a 'Butthead' so I had to fix several things before publishing chapter 4! Enjoy xD**

 **-Frodofangirllover12**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Safe

_**Chapter 5: Not Safe**_

When school was finally over , Marty had parked his car and went to search for Lorraine but she wasn't outside. He got worried and checked the watch on his arm.

"Well it's 3:00," Marty said.

He waited ten more minutes for Lorraine to come out but she never did. It freaked Marty out so he went to go ahead and check on her.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME LORRAINE!"

Marty stops walking right in his tracks , he knew who was shouting at her and at the same time he felt very scared.

"Biff , I told you to leave me alone!"

Marty sees Lorraine struggling out of Biff's grip yet again. He rushes over towards them and slams Biff into the wall.

"Calvin!" Lorraine cries out.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY DAMN HANDS OFF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marty throws a punch on the side of Biff's cheek , leaving a big bruise.

Biff falls down on the floor and lands on his arm , he grunts and gets back up , standing above Marty.

"So , you've come back looking for trouble huh Calvin Klein?"

"You lay your hands on her again I will kill you Biff!" Marty hollers.

"Well , well , well , trying to steal my women?" Biff pushes Marty back but Lorraine jumps in and gets in front of him.

"Leave us alone Tannen! Calvin is taking me home," Lorraine said.

Biff growls and grabs her by the hands "You're not going anywhere you little son of a..."

Marty knocks Biff out as her and Lorraine rush to the car. Lorraine quickly gets in the car and Marty speeds off.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if these chapters are so short T-T and one other thing I am going to Highschool and I might not be able to upload as much chapters because of school and stuff but I will try! Please understand and thank you for reading! Much love! 333**

 **-Frodofangirlover12**


	6. Chapter 6: Love On The Wrong Time

_**Chapter 6: Love In The Wrong Time**_

"That ass-whole better keep his hands off you!" Marty says.

"Calvin , don't worry about it," Lorraine replied , sternly.

Marty parks the car in the parking lot that was near the Cafe restaurant ahead of them. Lorraine nervously bites her nails and looks over towards Marty who was sweating a whole lot. Lorraine saw the sweat coming down his forehead and caressed his cheek to calm him down. Marty blushed and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Lorraine," Marty replied , looking the other way.

"Cal..." Lorraine responds.

"Hmm?" Marty looks over towards her.

Lorraine flutters her eyes at him and places her hands on Marty's chest. Marty's eyes went wide as she went to kiss him. His full face went completely red and his mind was racing. This time he kissed her back and took in the complete kiss. Lorraine felt his heart pounding on the inside and kissed his forehead.

"Relax Calvin , I'm not going to hurt you..." Lorraine soothed.

"Wait-Lorraine , shouldn't your parents be expecting home by now?" Marty says.

"Are you nervous again?"

"No , Lorrie I just don't think that it's a good idea to be keeping you away from your parents for so long," Marty responds.

Lorraine nods "Yes , I understand."

Before Marty starts the car up , he looks at Lorraine again. She grins a bit and faces the other way , pretending that he isn't there.

"Lorraine..."

She turns to face him , Marty brings her close towards his lips and cups her chin.

"I care about you. If you ever need me I'll defend you from Biff! a gorgeous girl like you doesn't deserve that rotten treatment. All I'm saying is you deserve someone way better , just think about it." Marty says.

"Look Calvin , I'll be fine!" Lorraine replied.

"Are you sure you are fine by yourself? you know how Biff is! he's well he's...let's put it this way a piece of shit!"

"If anything happens I'll let you know alright? please don't worry so much or you'll give yourself a headache," Lorraine said.

Marty kisses her lips again "When I'm around you...Lorraine I'm a different person. Why am I even telling you this?"

"Calvin stop it! you're being over dramatic. We've got all the time we need!" Lorraine said.

Marty looks at her sadly he didn't know whether if she was right or wrong about the _time_ they had.

"You're right-you're right Lorraine," Marty replies.

He starts up the car and takes Lorraine home.


	7. Chapter 7: What's Really The Truth

_**Chapter 7: What's Really The Truth**_

When Jennifer finally realizes that Marty is no where to be seen in her neighborhood, it made her really suspicious and anxious to find out where in the world he was at. She felt really bad that she scolded at Marty and wanted to apologize to him but he was nowhere to be seen. There was still a small part inside her that still loved Marty , she just didn't want to admit it but she wanted Marty back and nothing was going to stop her at this point. Jennifer went over to Doc's house to ask him several questions that had to do with Marty's disappearance. The Delorean was gone and Doc was in full panic and he was feeling uneasy.

"Doc? Doc are you okay?" Jennifer goes near him.

"I swear it was right here Jennifer! I don't get how someone could have stole the damn thing."

"Do you think it was Biff who stole it?" asked Jennifer.

"Biff Tannen?" Doc scoffs at her "No , he's changed. So you went to find Marty right?"

Jennifer nods in response "And he wasn't there. He hasn't been at school for at least two days now! Doc I'm really worried something has happened to him."

Doc's eyes went huge in an instant "Jennifer , I think I know the answer to your problem now."

"What is it?"

"Marty has been gone for at least two full days so maybe - he was the one that stole the Delorean!"

"Doc , why would Marty do that?" asked Jennifer.

"I don't know! maybe he wanted to go back in time and fix some crazy mistakes from the past or something," Doc replied.

"What?"

"Jen why would he want to break your heart for no good reason?" asked Doc.

"He said he only wanted to be friends."

"WRONG! he's after someone else , maybe it's another girl."

"Another girl? like who?" Jennifer questioned.

"I guess we'll find out once we arrive to 1955 Jennifer Parker."

"We need answers Emmett!"

"We're about to get some!"

Doc and Jennifer time travel back to the year 1955 in the time train and with that they both vanish...


	8. Chapter 8: It All makes Since

_**Chapter 8: It All Makes Since**_

Later on that day , Marty had took Lorraine back to her home. He had hoped they would be able to hang out later in the evening but he didn't want to seen by George or by anybody else. He just wanted Lorraine all to himself. It was a selfish thought. Marty watched Lorraine get out of the car. She grabs all of her school belongings and hurries over to her house. She looks at Marty one last time again before leaving.

"Lorraine!" he calls out to her.

Lorraine turns back around to listen.

"I'll catch you later on tonight okay?" Marty replied.

"I'll tell my mother," Lorraine said.

Marty waves goodbye to her and drives off , little did he know Doc and Jennifer were now back in the same year he was. Mean while , Jennifer and Doc finally find their way in Hill Valley. Jennifer was stunned by all the stuff this year had. Doc motioned her to come over towards him.

"We both know he's here somewhere Jennifer," Doc said.

Jennifer agrees with the scientist "I hope Marty isn't still mad at me,"

"I'm sure he isn't Miss Parker!"

Jennifer suddenly spots something on the ground below her. It was a wallet! she went to pick it up and inside was a picture of Marty.

"Doc!" she cries out.

"What?"

"You were right! Marty was here," Jennifer said.

Doc looks at the envelope "Great Scott! do you know what this means?"

Jennifer shakes her head "No?"

"We've gotta bring Marty back to the future,"

"How?"

"I'm a scientist you're gonna have to trust me on this Jennifer. We will get Marty back before you know it."

"I really hope you are right Doc."

Later , Marty goes back to the Cafe restaurant and sits at a table ahead of him that was completely empty. The counter man next to him sees Marty by himself. Marty couldn't believe it George was there too! his heart completely stopped like last time when he saw him. How was he supposed to explain all this?

"Damn it," he mumbles under his breath.

"Young man , you're going to order something aren't you?"

Marty whips his head around and faces the counter man "Yeah-I'll take some Coffee!"

George instantly sees him and is very surprised. Marty hides himself from his father but doesn't know what else to do. The counter man was getting annoyed very quickly.

"You're going to have to pay for that kid,"

"Sure..."

Marty goes to pull out his wallet from his pocket , but once he fumbles around for it he instantly realizes it wasn't in there. His eyes go wide.

"Oh no don't tell me I've dropped it! listen-sir I don't have the money. Maybe some other time!"

George was in full suspicion "Hey , aren't you that kid Calvin Klein?"

Marty's body froze "You know what-yeah I have somewhere important to go to. I'll come back another time,"

Marty runs out of the door in a rush and the people in the Cafe are confused by his actions.

"I think that was Calvin Klein," George said.

"Who's Calvin?" the counter man asked.

"Why is he back?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Date

**_Chapter 9: The Big Date_**

Marty's mind was racing he could feel that he was being watched by everyone. Little did he know that George was right behind him.

"Marty!" he says happily.

"Whoa-uh-hey I don't think I know you," Marty lied.

"But I know you!" George responds.

"Pretty sure you've got the wrong guy," Marty runs back to his car and leaves the Cafe for good.

"Shit!" Marty swore under his breath. "Great now what am I going to do?"

During the evening , Marty stopped by Lorraine's house. He promised her that this would be their special date night so Lorraine agreed. As Lorraine walked out of the doorway , she wore the same dress back at the school dance. Marty thought the dress looked so stunning on her. It did show most of her skin but other then that she thought she looked like an angel.

"Alright , Calvin can I trust you to bring our daughter back home on time?" asked Lorraine's mom.

Marty nods his head "Absolutely , wow Lorraine I must say you look so beautiful."

Lorraine blushes "You look nice too!"

"We'll be fine just as long as if she doesn't cause any trouble," Marty chuckles.

"Oh Cal stop it!" Lorraine jokes.

"While we're at it lets head out."

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long got caught up with school! enjoy guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love Out Time

**_Chapter 10: Love Out Time_**

Marty had taken his young teenage mother over to a near by bar. Lorraine loved the way Marty would hold her hand , most of the time she was cautious whenever George was near. The people inside the bar gave Lorraine all kinds of looks and whistles as she and Marty entered inside. Marty sees George at another table talking to a group of girls. They mostly giggled at his clever jokes and played around with his hair. Lorraine saw this happening and for some reason she felt slightly jealous but she held it in.

"Something wrong Lorrie?" asked Marty.

"Oh , it's nothing."

"We can sit far away from George if you want," Marty suggested. "Right here is more comfortable."

Lorraine looked back at George again and realized now he was actually getting more noticed from people at school.

"Since when did George Mcfly get all of the attention?" Lorraine wondered , raising an eyebrow.

Marty shrugs both of his shoulders "I don't know , but I'm pretty sure it's because of him defeating Biff."

"I would think George is always looking to make new friends," Lorraine replied. "Strange."

"Or maybe they just come up to him!" Marty guessed.

Lorraine smiles and fixes up her curly , brown , hair. Marty couldn't help but stare at her beauty again.

"For starters , I think we should do things my way," Lorraine giggled. "You know?"

"Hmm , I could go along with that!" Marty replied , smiling.


End file.
